


Just Sex

by maeeandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Louis Bottom, M/M, Sex, Smut, harry top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Just sexIt felt so good, oh, God, I could swear I was in heaven, no doubt, he is the best at what he does, he stood out from the others, but ... there's a problem, I'm in love with him.I am Louis, and yes, he is Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**First day, 05:45 p.m.**

 

I was so blinded by the desire that I had not realized the crap I had done.

"What did you say?" he asked agitated.

I breathed raggedly, I wanted to hit me, I really wanted to do it. How could I have said such ridiculousness? Although to tell the truth, I was sorry, but I could not let Harry know, or he would make fun of me.

"Nothing, it was nothing, forget it, okay? Go on, please." I pleaded.

He looked at me doubtfully, but he continued with his. Maybe he and I were just looking for sex, and what if I felt something else for him?

What was wrong with saying I love you?

 

**Second day, 3:40 a.m.**

 

He was so good at what he did, oh my God! An angel. Without a doubt, if you ask me something, Harry Styles in response to everything. It had been a few hours, and he, fortunately, did not talk about it; he was just there, doing it, getting better and better.

How could I doubt him if he was an angel?

God, I could swear that just by thinking about him I have a boner. But of course, that guy is so fabulous giving me blowjobs, is so good that I would cry if one day he left.

Calling him angel is poor.

 

**Third day, 02:30 a.m.**

 

I just did not understand why he had said to use a condom, please, like if he was going to get pregnant.

The condom held his semen, and I wanted his cum in me; For the first time he had asked for that, he never did, I worried, yes, but we were both clean, right?

It's a shame I was full of a condom and not his semen.

I wanted his dick only!

**Fourth day, 01:00 a.m.**

 

"Other!?" I asked agitated.

"Yes, Louis." He answered as if it were the most typical.

How did he happen to do this to me? He had told me that he was seeing another, behind my back! When he forbade me to sleep with anyone other than him. I hated him so much, that beautiful idiot.

"How do you see yourself with another when you forbid me to do it?"

"Is different."

"In which?"

"I forbade you, not me."

"Well, I forbid you."

"You cannot." he smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you're bottom."

That was a low blow. It had hurt! And what if I was bottom? What happened to the right to equality?

"But..."

"But nothing, now shut up and put you on four." He said dominant.

His eyes scared me, he did not realize that it hurt, but if I wanted to keep him close I had to obey.

I sighed and let him do whatever he wanted with me, I did not care about anything anymore, just having him.

 

**Fifth day, 06:34 p.m.**

 

In this case, I did not enjoy it with Harry. His name was Mike, and he was ... a hottie.

Yes, I was supposed to be faithful to Harry, but if he saw someone else, I could also, and since he had not sought me out, for the first time, I decided to look for one.

Best of all, Mike let me be top, it was fascinating. No doubt Harry was good, but I could be better.

I smiled, if he looked for another, why not me? Yes, another.

 

Sixth day, 02:02 a.m.

 

He told me he missed me! That had surprised me, no doubt, I could not believe it. Every time we went to bed, he never said anything, he was just there, moving very well, but he never said anything, would the world end?

After having left me for another, today he knocked on my door and when I opened it he had kissed me wildly whispering corny things to me and then he said "I missed you." Taking me by surprise

"I promise not to go with another one, I promise." Did I hear well?

"Do you feel good, Harry?"

"Yeah, great."

I smiled, for sure that night would be unique.

"And what makes me sure you will not leave with anyone else?"

"Because just thinking about not fucking you often stresses me out."

Well, it could have been more romantic, but that's what I get.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you."

He smiled flirtatious and took me by the waist, kissing me savagely.

 

**Seventh day, 3:20 p.m.**

 

"Oh, GOD!" I groaned, damn it. I'm in heaven?

He brought his hands up to my thighs and squeezed them as if they were going to disappear, hurting me; but the pleasure I was in could not be compared to anything, and it occupied 95% of my mind, leaving the other 5% occupied in the way Harry looked at me.

God.

My body convulsed and did nothing but ask for more. More more.

"Harry, for the love of Go- oh, yes, there" he repeated the movement with his fingers.

He made a move that touched a sweet spot, and shit, I did not know I could scream that hard.

"I see that I touched something interesting" he murmured in my ear, shuddering.

I feel like I'm going to die.

"Harry ... I-I have to tell you something," I asked.

He walked away, but he did not look at me.

"Louis" he said as if he was going to reproach me "do not say something you're going to regret later"

What it meant.

 

**Eighth day, 12:40 a.m.**

 

My mind was assimilating that. He planted me. He begged me not to go away, to stay, to wait for him, and he did not arrive!

I do not understand how it is that he makes me so unstable with actions and sounds that would not be considered words as such.

He's like bipolar.

With my dignity crawling on the floor, I picked up the phone and called him.

Three beeps, and his grave voice rang, penetrating my soul.

"Louu-ee!" He crooned, dragging the words like he was drunk.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I forgot to call you, I'm at a party, I can not go today, I'm sorry"

I listened to the music in the background, and my heart oppressing.

I sighed in resignation and hung up.

Why he hurt me like that.

**Ninth day, 9:00 p.m.**

 

"Louis, open the damn door!"

I heard Harry scream.

I resigned myself to open it. The very damned plant me as if I were a damn anyone and not with whom he has sex every night. I'm frustrated, stressed, hurt.

He comes as if nothing, feeling so normal and I feel like I'm going to break.

"Lou, please, baby"

I closed my eyes, breathing for the nickname, living on the nickname.

"I know you're there," he continued.

I leaned back against the door and fell to the floor, listening to him do the same.

"Love, please, you're killing me"

I smiled to myself, feeling idiotic.

I got up to open it until I heard his voice.

"I do not know why you're upset, open the door and fix it with a good blowjob"

I stopped halfway, took a deep breath and turned around, going to my room.

 

**Tenth, eleventh, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth day, 8:30 p.m.**

The phone kept ringing, over and over again. Harry's voice messages became more constant; It had been five days since I last heard him less than a meter away, and he had not come back but he had been insisting on calling me.

I did not want to see him, I should not see him, because of my mental health. I needed to be with me, meditate, think about what I will do.

I do not want to continue, or yes, but I want something more, I want emotions, feelings. I love him, and it hurts me that he looks for me just to fuck.

I heard the phone ring again and when I let it ring and it ended, I heard the answering machine and before I deleted the message, I heard it for the first time.

_"I miss you, I need you, I owe you an apology, I was an idiot, now I know. You're angry because I forgot, five days ago, and I'm so sorry. Lou, I have not stopped thinking about you, for the first time I just want to see you and know you're okay, that you're not upset with me, that you miss me the same way I do. I need to hug you and kiss you and spoil you and caress you and whatever you want me to do to you. I will be empathetic and you will decide for me, please, when you can, call me back"_

**Sixteenth day, 4:20 pm**

 

When I opened the door, he threw himself into my arms.

He kissed me all over my face and took a deep breath in my hair, relaxing his shoulders.

"God, you do not know how much I missed you"

I smiled I walked away and, shyly, I kissed him on the lips.

"Me too"

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I'll never get away from you like this, I'll make you happy, baby"

I smiled

"Let's make love"

Harry looked at me as if I had said something forbidden. As if I had committed a homicide. As if I had sinned. As if it were the worst thing in the world.

But I did not care. And, in a millisecond later, he did not either.

He smiled at me, and took me by the thighs, lifting me. He kissed me savagely and took me to the room.

God, I missed his kisses.

 

**Seventeenth day, 8:30 a.m.**

 

"I'm glad you stayed to sleep," I said, slowly.

I still can not believe that after making love to me, he kissed me on the forehead, wrapped me in the sheets, lay on my bed, and hugged me in the back ... and the best, slept in my arms .

I'm still trying to accept it, and I'm still afraid of he being scared.

"I thought it was right, for you," he said with a shrug.

I sighed and took my cup, denying.

"You have work?"

"No"

I sighed again. It is difficult to talk to him when there aren't words like "God, more, more, there, get it, fuck me, ah" and all that.

He looked at me sideways and returned to his own.

"Thanks, for making breakfast, you did not have to, but thank you anyway"

He shrugged.

"I wanted to do it, for you," he repeated, like a robot.

I rolled my eyes. I did not touch the subject.

**Eighteenth day, 5:00 a.m.**

 

"GOD! Yes! "I moaned.

Harry kept charging me, making the bed creak.

His testicles hit my ass, making me gasp. He came in and out, his dick penetrating me.

My butt ached but I did not care, Harry wrapped in sweat and panting, and I wrapped in his body. It was glory.

I groaned loudly when he touched my prostate, making him more furious. I moved faster, moving with him.

He hit me so hard and grabbed my thighs so hard I felt like I was going to split in two.

When I felt his cum fill my insides, I ran on his chest and mine.

"God, Louis, you're so good to me," he moaned, spilling to the side.

My body was still trembling. I nodded slowly.

"And you, Harry, you're so bad to me"

 

**Nineteenth day, 3:37 am**

 

We were both lying on my bed, naked and full of cum. Harry looked at me, eyes as bright as the stars.

"You know, when I saw you for the first time, I thought, damn, I want to fuck him," he said.

I laughed softly. So intense is his romanticism. "When I saw you for the first time, I thought, damn, I want he to fuck me," I joked.

Harry let out a laugh, very audible. "You're amazing, Louis. I do not know why you're still here "

I smiled "It's because I live here"

He laughed "No, I mean, here, next to me"

I swallowed, nervous.

Because I love you. Because I'm in love with you.

"I do not know either" I lied. There is so much I want to tell you.

He looked at me seriously, thoughtfully.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, taking me off guard. Before I could answer, he continued "you are perfect, what I always wanted, what I still want"

My heart beat so fiercely that I felt I was dying. He was telling me, that he wants me?

I inhaled deep, deep, excited.

"Harry ..."

"Do not say anything" he shut me up "please"

For the first time, I did not keep quiet.

"Me too, Harry, me too"

 

 **Twentieth** **day, 11:11 a.m.**

 

"I'm sorry you do not feel the same," he murmured.

My anger increased "You do not know what happened! When I look at you! The only thing I think about is wanting to do it, making a life by your side! "

"God, Louis, this was not what we remembered!" He was frustrated, he was pulling his hair.

"I know, damn it! But you do not understand, it hurts, Harry, to pretend it's just sex, when we both know it's more than that! "

Harry grabbed my arms and gripped me against the wall, in fury.

Without letting me blink, he kissed me. His lips moved in a sway of taste, his tongue joining mine, our lips dancing as one.

And it was when I felt it, I knew that he felt the same as I did. That he similarly loved me. That all this was real.

That we were real.

When we separated, his gaze was only flooded with love and understanding.

"I love you so much, I'm in love with you, Harry," I confessed.

His look changed completely. He Dropped me.

He walked side by side, frustrated. When he stopped, his eyes were full of determination and malice, making a chill in my spine.

"Louis, do not you realize?" He asked me. I frowned "it's been like that from the beginning"

"What thing?"

"This" pointed to himself and me.

My confidence increased.

"And what is this?"

He smiled wickedly.

He shrugged, shrugging it off.

"Just sex”

**THE END**


	2. A note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be interestiiiiiiing.

I was thinking too much, and this came to my mind after I reread this story, and I thought, there should be a sequel, because, God, I needed more and I had forgotten that this is my own story, haha.  
I do not have much time, but of course I will make a space in my agenda to make a second part (which will be narrated equally that the first part and equally short), and regardless of my other unfinished stories (ASDFGK), I will succeed in updating.  
Anyway, it'll be easier because it'll not need too much content, so what do you think? For those who read me (I love you) do you want a second part?  
I am willing to satisfy you, only if you wish.  
If you think the end is perfect as it is, tell me.  
I will still write the second part for myself and I will not publish it so as not to ruin the story if you think about it.  
So, just tell me your opinions and I'll see what I can do.

-Maee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't skip it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but it came to my mind and I wanted to write it, I hope you like it.


End file.
